Coffee Shop
by Holz9364
Summary: When Draco Malfoy miraculously avoids life in Azkaban after the war its no big secret that Harry Potter was the one behind it. Feeling like he owes his nemesis a debt due to this he goes out to coffee with him, and is rather alarmed when he find he actually quite likes the Gryffindor. Drarry, AU post Hogwarts world. Based on the tumblr blog 'drarrytexts'.


**Coffee Shop**

**A/N: So this is just a oneshot at the moment. It was inspired by a couple of things, the first being the AMAZING blog 'drarrytexts' on Tumblr! This is the link to it here - - I saw it and thought it was so great, it really inspired me to write this fic. Anyone who has Tumblr go check it out and follow! And if you don't have Tumblr then get one and follow! **

**The other thing that sort of inspired this was the song 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg which is also fantastic, you should check it out on Youtube!**

**Anyway, this is AU obviously. It's set between January and July 1998 which is a little bit different from the blog that inspired it which is set in 1999 I believe. It's Drarry, duh! And all credit for most of the basis of ideas goes to the genius who created the blog 'drarrytexts'!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

When Draco Malfoy emerged from the court room he had just had his grueling 3 hour trial in, no amount of nice new robes or glamour charms could hide the mixture of exhaustion and elation on his face. He smoothed his black robes down and straightened the collar of his shirt, standing up just a little bit straighter again, now that he knew he was a free man. When he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks, seeing none other than Harry Potter leaning against the wall. He looked up when he saw Draco, but he didn't say a word.

'I don't suppose you just _happen _to be here on the day when I just happen to miraculously avoid life in Azkaban,' Draco said in a low whisper.

'I might have had something to do with it,' Harry admitted as they walked in line together.

'And why would you care either way Potter?' Draco asked in a drawl.

'You saved my life,' Harry said, stopping and checking no one was around.

'And you saved mine, from the fire,' Draco said, frowning slightly, 'all debts were already repaid.'

'Maybe they were, but I didn't want to see you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life Malfoy, especially when you only acted to save those you love,' Harry said, keeping his voice low considering they were still on the same level as the court rooms.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry but said no more. The dark haired man held out his hand and said, 'Thank you.'

'For what?' Draco asked as he surveyed Harry's hand.

'Saving my life of course,' Harry said, as if this were obvious, 'I knew you recognised me, and there was no way you could have not recognised Ron and Hermione. Yet you didn't say anything, why?'

Draco cleared his throat and took Harry's hand, 'I don't know, moment of madness I guess,' he said as he shook it.

Harry chuckled and dropped Draco's hand, 'we should have coffee some time.'

'Coffee?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah coffee, a strong caffeinated beverage people go out and drink when they want to catch up…'

'I believe that's a Muggle thing to do Potter,' Draco said with a frown, 'and I also believe it's something old friends do.'

'Well it can be something anyone does,' Harry said, still amused, 'call it old enemies becoming new friends?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'I'm saying yes, but only because I feel like I owe you since you _did _just save me from life in Azkaban.'

Harry smirked a little and said, 'Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy, I'll owl you a time and place.'

Draco watched with bemusement as Harry walked away down the corridor into the elevator, he shook his head in disbelief. Why did Harry Potter want to become his friend all of a sudden anyway? They had hated each other for years, just because they saved each other lives didn't automatically make them friends like Potter seemed to think. Draco sighed, he'd go along with whatever Potter was up to anyway, but he convinced himself it was only because he felt he owed the Gryffindor something.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the place Harry had told him about his first impression was that it was a bit of a dive. It was Wizarding, but it wasn't in Diagon Alley, it was hidden somewhere in the depths of Muggle London, at first glance it was a Muggle ruin but once past the Anti-Muggle charms it was clearly a Wizarding coffee shop although the name was faded, as was the white paint on the wood. Draco frowned as he walked inside, the place was practically deserted so he spotted Harry fairly quickly and made his way over to him.

'Potter,' he said by way of greeting as he sat down across from the Gryffindor.

'Malfoy,' Harry said, echoing the Slytherin, 'do you want anything?'

'I don't even like coffee Potter,' Draco said smoothly.

'I'll take that as a no,' Harry said, waving over the waitress and ordering a coffee for himself.

'What do you want Potter?' Draco asked as he leant back in his chair.

'Why do you assume I want something?' Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

'I can't fathom any other reason you'd want to go out for coffee with me,' Draco said, turning his nose up as Harry's coffee was placed in front of him.

'If you must know I wanted to accept your offer from a long time ago,' Harry said with a slight smile.

'What offer?' Draco asked with a frown.

'On the train to Hogwarts,' Harry said, leaning back and surveying Draco, 'you offered to be friends with me, but I said no.'

'Yes, I remember,' Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Harry, 'I don't like being snubbed like that.'

'Well, I'll accept it now, if you still want to be friends that is?'

'Why do _you _want us to be friends all of a sudden Potter?' Draco asked as Harry sipped his coffee.

'Call it making amends Malfoy,' Harry said simply, 'tying up loose ends from the war.'

'So you're befriending all your enemies now, are you?' Draco asked sarcastically.

'No,' Harry replied honestly, 'just you. Anyway, this was nice. See you around Malfoy.'

Draco was as perplexed as ever as Harry got to his feet and left the coffee shop.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Harry's name on the front page.

'_**POTTER, THE REAL REASON FOR HIS SPLIT WITH GIRLFRIEND?'**_

Draco rolled his eyes as he scanned the front page, seeing a picture of he and Harry having coffee together the day before. The article itself was pretty harsh on Harry.

'_Many rumours have been in the air since war hero, Harry Potter, split up with fellow war heroine, Ginny Weasley, last week. The most prominent of which being that our famous hero is in fact gay. He was spotted earlier this week having coffee with none other than his school nemesis, and ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy. Could this be the reason for his split to his girlfriend? Watch this space.'_

Draco shook his head in disbelief at this and before he realised what he was doing found himself outside Harry's London flat. He knocked on the door, and was amused at the look of surprise on Harry's face when he opened it wearing maroon pajamas.

'Morning Potter,' Draco said smoothly.

'Uh, morning,' Harry said slightly open mouthed, 'how do you know where I live?'

'I work in the Department of Magical Transportation Potter, I know where everyone lives,' Draco said simply as he let himself into Harry's flat, he was surprised by how tidy it was.

'I assume you're here because you've seen the paper,' Harry said with a sigh as he sat down heavily on the sofa.

'Yes,' Draco said simply.

'I'm sorry Malfoy, I thought the place we went was secluded enough that they wouldn't find us,' Harry said, looking guilty.

'So is it true?' Draco asked curiously.

'Is what true?' Harry asked innocently.

'What the prophet said about you?' Draco asked.

'That Ginny and I broke up last week? Yes,' Harry replied, smirking a little.

'And the reasons behind it?' Draco asked, he knew he was being nosy but he couldn't help it.

'The Prophet don't normally get things right,' Harry said, by way of cryptic explanation.

'But they did this time, didn't they?' Draco asked, still not sitting down anywhere in the room.

'It's really none of your business,' Harry pointed out.

Draco smirked slightly at this and said, 'Well that's as good an answer as any.'

'I don't know why you're so bothered about whether it's true or not anyway,' Harry said nonchalantly as he got up and walked into the kitchen, 'coffee?'

'I don't drink it Potter,' Draco drawled, 'so, are you going to tell me whether it's true or not?'

'Bloody hell Malfoy,' Harry said as he poured his coffee out, 'why do you care about whether I'm gay or not?'

Draco smirked slightly, he was getting under Harry's skin which always made for an amusing conversation, 'Well,' he said smoothly, 'if you are I'll finally understand why you hated me so much.'

'Really?' Harry asked sarcastically, 'and how does that work exactly?'

'It was easier for you to act like you hated me than to admit to yourself that you wanted me,' Draco said silkily as he leant against the kitchen wall.

'Bugger off Malfoy,' Harry said rolling his eyes, 'you're just a cocky shit.'

'But I'm right, aren't I?' Draco asked, only a little bit eagerly.

Harry shook his head in amusement and said, 'No comment, and what is it with you and seats? Do you have a problem with them or do you just think you look cool leaning against bloody walls?'

Draco's smirk widened as he made his way for the door, 'see you around Potter,' he said as he left the flat, turning the tables on the Gryffindor boy.

* * *

The next time Draco and Harry saw each other they were both in Knockturn alley. Harry was trying to sneak through with his head down, but Draco spotted him anyway, the second he walked into Borgin and Burkes.

'Perfect Potter, in Knockturn alley? In this shop of all places?' Draco asked with a smirk from where he was leaning once more against a bloody wall.

'I'm selling if you must know Malfoy,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

'What do you have to sell here Potter?' Draco asked in amusement.

'Everything from my Godfathers old house. The Blacks owned some seriously weird shit Malfoy, no offence to your Mother, but I may as well cash in on it,' Harry said with a slight smile at the surprise on Draco's face.

'So, is it true what the prophet said?'

'Are you still going on about that?' Harry asked in disbelief, 'I really don't know why you think I'd tell you.'

'You don't have to tell me, but you should publicly address the issue. Stop people talking,' Draco said, not moving from the wall.

'Oh, I get what this is about,' Harry realised finally, 'you don't like the fact you're romantically linked to me now, do you?'

Draco smiled faintly and said, 'I understand why they latch onto it, the public that is. The tale of two enemies who suddenly go out to have coffee together, it does seem a tad suspicious, doesn't it?'

'Yes well it wasn't,' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'Regardless, worse things have happened,' Draco said simply, 'I much prefer the prophet talking about me in the sense they think I'm romantically linked to you, than them talking about the people they think I murdered. Or detailing all of my war crimes.'

'There was a time when you would see being romantically linked to me as worse than all of those things,' Harry pointed out.

'Yes, but times have changed. It has been nearly a year since the war, after all,' Draco said casually.

'Not to mention what _you _get out of it, right?' Harry asked, seeing right through the Slytherin, 'if people think you're linked to me, romantically or otherwise, it makes them think that maybe you aren't this bad guy they make you out to be. It makes you more desirable, right?'

'Partly,' Draco admitted, 'but surprisingly I'm actually starting to like you Potter.'

Harry chuckled at this and said, 'So why do you _really _want me to address these rumours as you put it?'

'Potter, you're terrible at being famous,' Draco said, tutting and shaking his head, 'if you ignore them people will see it as confirmation that you are, regardless of whether you are or not. You owe it to them for it to come out of your mouth.'

'Why are you so interested all of a sudden Malfoy?' Harry asked as he walked a little closer to the Slytherin.

'If you are, and I'm not saying you are, but if you are,' Draco said, surveying Harry, 'think of how much good it would do having it out there as public knowledge for other people in the same situation. You _are _after all the most influential person in the Wizarding World.'

'That almost sounded like a compliment,' Harry said with a smirk.

'No,' Draco said smoothly, 'it's merely an irritating truth.'

Harry chuckled at this and said, 'Why is it so important for you to have this in the public eye anyway?'

'I have friends,' Draco said simply, 'who are in the same situation as you, not that it's any of your business.'

'And my business is none of yours Malfoy,' Harry said, walking towards the desk as Borgin appeared from the back of the shop.

'Your business is everyone's business Potter, you're famous, get used to it,' Draco drawled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, 'So what do you want me to say when I 'publicly' address these rumours?'

Draco smiled slightly and pushed himself off of the wall, 'the truth,' he said simply, 'have a good day Potter.'

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up on Saturday morning at a ridiculously early time, he yawned and sat up, realising the sound that had awoken him was that of an owl tapping on his bedroom window. He groaned as he got up and let it in, accepting the package and letting it fly back out of the window.

Curious he sat down on the edge of his bed and opened up the package, it was fairly large and contained a copy of the week's edition of 'Witch Weekly'. Draco frowned and muttered, 'why would I want to read this trash?'

Attached to the magazine was a piece of parchment which read, _'Malfoy, I know you probably don't read this crap, I don't tend to either. However there's an article on Page 4 you may be interested in – Harry.'_

Confused, but curious Draco turned to page 4 where a large picture of Harry took up most of the page. The words at the top were, _'War Hero, Harry Potter, addresses gay rumours.'_

Draco read on, scanning the article, _'Harry Potter, 18 years old, and savior of the Wizarding World openly addressed the gay rumours in this exclusive article. Mr. Potter, was cheerful and laid back as he talked to us about the rumours._

'_I wouldn't say I'm gay,' Mr. Potter said, 'but I do have an attraction to men, just as I have an attraction to women. I've had relationships with women, real relationships, not just cover ups as the prophet seems to believe and I do still find women attractive too.'_

The rest of the article continued in a similar note, and once more Draco found himself on the doorstep of Harry's flat. This time however Harry didn't look surprised when he saw Draco on the doorstep, he smiled instead.

'Morning Malfoy,' Harry said casually, 'do come in.'

'You went to Witch Weekly?' Draco asked in disbelief, leaning against the living room wall as Harry sat down in an armchair.

'I addressed the rumours, like you wanted,' Harry said, crossing his arms and watching Draco.

'Yes, but I meant the prophet,' Draco said, he waved his hand, 'anyway that's not the point. I'm pretty sure you lied at least once in that article.'

'Oh really?' Harry asked in amusement, 'how so?'

'Relationships?' Draco asked, smirking, 'I'm pretty sure She-Weasel was your only one.'

'Unless you count an incredibly awkward coffee date and kiss in my 5th year,' Harry said, shrugging, 'I may have exaggerated the truth a little. The point was that I'm attracted to women too.'

'So why Witch Weekly?' Draco asked curiously.

'It was Hermione's idea,' Harry admitted, 'but she was right, it's good to have them on my side in case anything bad comes out again.'

'You're becoming friendly with them so they won't turn on you,' Draco realised with a nod.

'Pretty much,' Harry said, 'is that the reason you came by my flat at this ungodly hour?'

'I wanted to thank you actually,' Draco admitted without looking at Harry, 'this will really help my friends.'

'Well then at least something good came of it,' Harry said with a smile, 'anyway, I should probably get going. Auror training starts at 7am.'

Draco nodded, 'Yeah, see you around Potter.'

* * *

The next time Harry and Draco bumped into each other was in a pub, the Hogs Head none the less. It was on the anniversary of the war, and as Harry walked in and sat down by the bar he noticed the miserable blonde next to him.

'I suppose we're here for similar reasons,' Harry said with a rueful smile.

'Drinking our sorrows away?' Draco asked bitterly.

'Something like that,' Harry said simply, 'want a drink?'

'I'd love one,' Draco said, and as Harry slid him a firewhiskey they both fell silent for a while.

'Potter, why did you wait so long to thank me? I mean the war had been over for months when you talked to me about it,' Draco said, it was something that had been milling around his head for a while.

Harry smiled in slight amusement, 'Oh we're going back to that, are we?'

'That's not an answer,' Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged and sipped his firewhiskey, 'I wanted to thank you for a while, but we don't exactly run in the same circles. It was the first chance I really got.'

'Hmm,' Draco hummed thoughtfully, 'want a drink Potter?'

'Please,' Harry said simply, feeling well and truly miserable.

Throughout the night drinks were exchanged, Harry buying a round and then Draco buying another, and so it continued until Harry blacked out and couldn't remember anymore….

'Ugh.'

'Finally awake Potter?' Draco's smooth voice said somewhere in the distance.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around, he was lying on the sofa in a flat he didn't recognise, 'where am I?'

'My flat,' Draco said in amusement.

'Why?' Harry asked suspiciously as he sat up, feeling like he was going to throw up.

'Because you can't hold your liquor,' Draco said, he smirked, 'you passed out last night, I dumped you here. It's 2pm you know?'

'Really?' Harry asked as his head began to pound, 'bloody hell, it's been a while since I've done that.'

'Aren't you a recovering alcoholic?' Draco asked with slight amusement as he handed Harry a sober up potion.

'Not really,' Harry said with a frown, 'I did stop drinking after the war though, until last night that is.'

Draco hummed thoughtfully and Harry swallowed the potion in one gulp, 'I'm really sorry about last night Malfoy.'

'Don't worry about it too much Potter, I found it rather amusing,' Draco admitted.

'That doesn't sound like you,' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

'Not to mention the fact its great blackmail,' Draco added.

'Ah, there you are,' Harry said as he got to his feet a little shakily, 'well I'll be on my way now…'

'You do that,' Draco said, leaning against the bloody wall, 'nice seeing you Potter.'

'Yeah, you too Malfoy,' Harry said weakly.

'So what possessed you to drink so much last night?' Draco asked, walking Harry to the door.

'That's really not your business,' Harry pointed out.

'You'll tell me anyway though, won't you?' Draco asked, only a little cockily.

'In your dreams Malfoy,' Harry said, a smirk making its way through the haze of his hangover.

'You're rarely in my dreams Potter,' Draco said smoothly as he opened the door for Harry.

'Rarely?' Harry asked in amusement, 'so I am sometimes then?'

Draco smirked slightly, 'We both have things we don't want the other to know. Shall we leave it there and say goodbye?'

'I think so,' Harry said, smiling, 'see you around Malfoy.'

* * *

'Potter,' Draco said with a nod as he bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley.

'Oh, hey Malfoy,' Harry said, glancing around anxiously.

'Lost something?' Draco asked in amusement.

'Just found him,' Harry said, grabbing a toddler who was trying to stick his fingers in the cages of Eeylops. As he lifted the boy up Draco raised an eyebrow at his jet black hair and green eyes.

'Do you want to get an ice cream or something?'

'Sure,' Harry said, vaguely amused as he crossed the alley with Draco and they slipped into Fortescues. It was quite busy but they sat down at a booth and Harry ordered ice cream for all three of them.

'I didn't know you had a child,' Draco said, being nosy as usual.

Harry laughed, 'So that's why you wanted to get ice cream? You think Teddy's my son?'

'Well, look at his hair and his eyes,' Draco said with a frown.

'He's my Godson, and hes a Metamorphmagus. He's trying to look like me, that's why he does,' Harry said, still chuckling with amusement as their ice creams were placed on the table. Harry held his in one hand and fed Teddy with the other.

'Whose child is he?' Draco asked curiously.

'Remus Lupin? The Professor who taught DADA in our 3rd year?' Harry said, trying to jog Draco's memory.

'Ah, yes, he married my cousin,' Draco said with a nod, 'my family were disgusted by it. I never knew they had a child.'

Harry nodded, 'Yep, this is him, Teddy Lupin.'

Teddy didn't even bother to wave or make a sound, he was much too preoccupied with his ice cream.

'Why are you so interested?' Harry asked curiously as he ate his ice cream before it melted, 'whats it to you whether I had a child or not?'

'I'm nosy,' Draco said simply, 'and…we're friends now, friends take an interest in each other's lives. Right?'

'I suppose,' Harry said in amusement, 'that's the first time you've admitted we're friends.'

'I guess,' Draco said, getting to his feet, 'well this was nice, see you around Potter.'

'If we're friends now shouldn't you call me Harry?' Harry asked with a smile.

'I don't know, do you want me to call you Harry? Do you want to call me Draco?'

'Nah,' Harry said, realising it sounded weird, 'Potter and Malfoy's good.'

'Good,' Draco said, turning to leave, 'see you around then, Potter.'

* * *

Harry and Draco didn't see each other again for a few months, not until Harry's birthday. He had invited Draco to his small party/get-together but he hadn't shown up, as Harry expected. However later that night when everyone was gone there was a knock at the door, and Harry knew it was Draco before he even opened it.

'Oh hey Malfoy,' Harry said, opening the door wider so the Slytherin could walk in.

'Happy Birthday Potter,' Draco said, handing Harry a small gift, 'it's not much,' he added.

Harry shut the door and opened the present as he sat down in the living room, it was a box of Honeydukes chocolate, 'thanks Malfoy.'

Draco just shrugged and sat down in the armchair, Harry raised an eyebrow at him, 'okay so whats up? It must be bad considering the fact you _never _sit down, you prefer to lean on walls trying to look suave.'

Draco gave Harry a weak smile, 'Well, I need to tell you something,' he admitted.

'Go ahead…' Harry said, watching Draco with interest.

'I feel like I should tell you the truth,' Draco said honestly, 'because you told me the truth, even if it was by giving Witch Weekly that article, but either way you did.'

'Okay,' Harry said, waiting for Draco to continue.

'I told you I was interested because I had friends, yeah?' Draco asked, although it was sort of a rhetorical question.

'It wasn't, it was you,' Harry said simply, 'yeah I know, it was pretty obvious.'

'It was?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Well it was to me,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I mean your 'friends' are pretty much all in Azkaban so I doubted you'd had much recent communication with them.'

'I guess I should have thought of that,' Draco muttered under his breath.

'Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?' Harry asked curiously.

'I just didn't want you to know, I guess,' Draco said honestly, 'I mean nobody really does.'

'Well, I don't care,' Harry said simply, 'I mean obviously.'

'I didn't think that you would,' Draco said awkwardly, now wringing his hands and staring at the floor, it was very unusual for the man who was normally so put together, 'the problem was…well I wanted to know if you were straight before I told you about me, because if you were straight I knew I had no chance.'

'You had no chance of what?' Harry asked, leaning forward with interest now.

Draco fixed Harry with a steely gaze, 'Don't play dumb Potter.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Am I that predictable?'

'A little bit, yeah,' Draco said, sounding vaguely amused.

'Well,' Harry said, getting to his feet and leaning against the wall by the doorway, 'you have to admit, I _am _quite a catch. The most influential person in the wizarding world, as you put it.'

Draco rolled his eyes as he too got to his feet, 'has anyone ever told you that you need to deflate your ego Potter?'

'As a matter of fact Professor Snape did once,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'and strangely enough you sounded exactly like him there. Also, if you're admitting that you have feelings for me Malfoy, which I'm pretty sure you are, can't you actually call me by my given name?'

'I figured if I kept calling you Potter I could pretend I still hated you,' Draco admitted sheepishly.

'Not going to happen,' Harry said with a smirk, 'you've admitted it now, no going back.'

'Great,' Draco muttered darkly.

Harry pushed himself off of the wall, 'so I know a good coffee shop that's open 24 hours a day.'

Draco smiled slightly and said, 'I don't drink the stuff Potter.'

'I know,' Harry said with amusement, 'but come with me anyway.'

It didn't take long for Draco to also push himself off the wall and walk towards Harry, 'alright, but don't let it get to your head too much. It's just coffee.'

'Don't worry Draco,' Harry said smoothly as he grinned at the blonde, 'it all started with a cup of coffee after all, didn't it?'

**The End **

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just a oneshot, I might do some more, a sequel or something at a later date! I was just SO inspired and I had to write it! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Holly**_

_**x**_


End file.
